This invention relates to a method of testing multiple power supply connections of an integrated circuit on a printed circuit board. Various large scale integrated circuits are constructed to have multiple power supply connections for the same rated supply voltage. The number of power supply connections thus exceeds the number of supply voltages. For example, the Motorola MC 68010 dual-in-line package microprocessor comprises four power supply connections, that is to say two for VCC and two for ground potential, GND. The two types of power supply connections are present in triple form in the square chip carrier version. The integrated digital circuit 80386 by INTEL CORPORATION has a 20-fold power supply connection VCC and even 21-fold VSS connection. This multiplicity makes possible a higher clock frequency because the power supply connections then represent a lower current resistance or lower inductance. On the integrated circuit itself there are two possibilities for power supply connections for the same rated supply voltage: they may be interconnected, for example, by means of a conductor track of aluminium or polysilicon. Alternatively, they are not interconnected. When the number is larger than two, both possibilities may be realized in a single circuit. The above circuits are mentioned merely by way of example. The described problem and its solution can in principle also be relevant to circuits for processing analog signals. In any case, the integration technology (bipolar, MOS, etc.) is irrelevant to a high degree.